Trigun: Insanity
by Kyoki-chan
Summary: After his fight with his brother, Vash starts to think that things will start to calm down for him. But little does he know that it's only the beginning of his troubles. -VashxOC, KnivesxOC-
1. The Wandering Girl

****

Hey everyone! I started this fanfic two or so years ago and put it up about a year or more ago, I think, I could be wrong. It's been awhile since I worked on it or put up another chapter and the other day I was thinking I about this fanfic and I decided I'm going to totally redo it. I realized that Nick and Kyoki (who I am going to rename) got along too well and it wasn't very entertaining. So she is going to get a, well, a personality adjustment. And last time this took place right after Nick died, which was around episode 23 or 24, right? It's been awhile since I watched that episode, anywho; it will now take place way before that. So I hope you all enjoy the redo.

I do not own Trigun. Though I wish I did cuz then that would be so cool. But I am not created enough to make such a most wonderful anime and manga. TT

Chapter One: The Wandering Girl

A girl with long blond hair and blue eyes was walking around the town of Leikaku. Her name was Yume Kasai and she was looking for her cousin. She frequently looked at all the buildings and people she passed by. She was wearing baggy black pants and a red sleeveless shirt. He had combat like boots and two black belts loosely handing on her pants. Over this was a long yellow jacket with high collars, and long sleeves, with lighter yellow swirlies on each upper arm.

_Where the hell could that girl have had gone too? I just don't understand her sometimes… but what if she doesn't want to see me after what I did in the town of October? I'm sure she doesn't want to see me. But I must apologize to her. I have to!_

Yume continued on her way walking through the town.

"Hey, have you heard about Ara the Insane?" a short woman asked another women she as sitting next to on a bench.

Yume stopped walking and sat on a bench a few feet away so she could hear what they were going to talk about.

"Ara the Insane? Who would pick a name like that?" the taller woman asked.

"We're already gone over this, Mary, she got that name from a gang she use to be in. now do you want to hear what I'm about to tell you or not?" she said.

"Go ahead, Sue. I know you're going to tell me no matter what I say. You're obsessed with that girl."

"I'm obsessed with the bounty, not the girl." Sue snickered.

"Whatever…" Mary rolled her eyes.

"Anywho, I heard she's in the next city over. In May city; I was thinking about going over there and seeing if I could catch her. Wanna come?" Sue said excitedly.

"Why don't you go after Yume the Chaotic? Her bounty is much more than this Ara's."

"Because Ara is just a normal girl with a abnormally high bounty while Yume is not a normal girl with unimaginable powers. I wouldn't dare to stand up against her. She would kill me in an instant." Sue said quickly.

_I should try and get them to not pursue Ara. People probably think she's so much of a threat because of me… I need to do something!_

"And another interesting fact is that Ara is related to Yume the Chaotic. Isn't that scary?" Sue said.

"Sure, whatever you say…" Mary said in an irritated way.

Yume stood up and walked over to them. "Hello, I couldn't help but over hear you talk about Ara the Insane. I know more about her than you do. And she is not that much of a threat, so going after her would be a great waste of time for you and I'm sure you have lots more to do than chase a non-threatening person. Right?"

"You don't-" Sue began, but got a good look at Yume's face. "You! I know you! You're Yu-"

Yume quickly covered her mouth. "I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you. Because if you do, I'll do to this town what I did in October. Do you want that?"

Sue shook her head.

"Good. Now, I'm going to leave and I want the both of you to be good little girls, go back to your homes and pretend that you never saw me, is that understood?" Yume said, lowering her voice so it sounded more threatening.

They both nodded.

"Good. Now scam!" Yume removed her hand.

Sue and Mary looked at each other and then took off running to their homes.

Yume giggled. "Some people are so funny."

She got serious. "Now I just have to find a way to get to May City before Ara leaves."

Yume looked around for any quick transportation vehicle.

She spotted a motorcycle down the road. A guy who was rather tanned, had dark brownish-black hair was messy around with it.

She ran over to him. "Hey you! Is that bike yours?"

The guy looked up and nodded. "Yea. Why?"

"Are you about to leave?" Yume asked. She began to tap her foot impatiently.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. Why? Do you need a lift? I'd be glad to help a pretty lady in despair."

Yume nodded. "Could drive me over to May City, it's a emergency."

"Fine. But it'll cost you. I'm just a traveling priest and we don't get paid much. On the way there would you like to confess to anything? I'll let you use the miniature confessional!" He pulled out a little building that looked like a church. "You can wear this and no one will know it's you. What do you say?"

"I say you're crazy and I just want to go to May City right away so if you could hurry up that would be the most greatest thing." Yume said quickly.

"Fine, fine. Hold your horses." Nick got out a cigarette and lit it. "So you want to go to May City right? That will cost you-"

Yume grabbed the cigarette out of his mouth and threw it at the ground and stomped on it.

"What the hell are you doing?" Nick snapped.

"I'm saving your life." Yume said.

"No, you're not." Nicholas growled. "Come on, I'll take you to May City."

"Thank you." she smiled.

Nick got on while Yume hopped on behind him.

A few minutes after setting off toward May City, Yume smelt cigarette smoke.

"Hey dude! Are you smoking?" Yume yelled.

"Uh…no! It's only your imagination." Nick said over his shoulder.

"Yea, whatever! So how long will it take to get to May City?" Yume asked.

"About thirty minutes." Nick said.

"Great…" Yume said in a bored voice.

Meanwhile, Vash the Stampede was in a small town named Kowaii. It was very, very small. It was also very close to May City.

Vash was wandering around looking for a donut shop. As usual he had a strong craving for them.

He turned down a street and grinned with absolute childish delight. "Bingo! Today is my lucky day. I get to travel alone without those girls bugging me. Of course it's really lonely being alone." He said sadly. But quickly brightened up when he remembered the donuts. "But there is a glorious store right there with donuts so I won't have to worry about loneliness. He ran into the store.

"Meryl why are we hunting Mr. Vash again?" Milly said.

"Because it's our job, you dimwit. And plus he ran off again." Meryl snapped.

The two girls were currently wandering through Kowaii looking for Vash.

"I know that. But Mr. Vash told us that he was going off on this own for a little bit to look for Mr. Priest so they could travel together for awhile." Milly said.

"Milly! I know that! But do you want to get fired because you were too lazy to go after him like we're supposed too? What if he does more damage? Who's going to be insured! We have to do our job as the Insurance Representatives of the Bernandeli Agency!" Meryl yelled.

"He thinks he is clever, but he is not! He can't trick us, he's in this town somewhere and we will find him before he does more damage!" Meryl said dramatically.

Kuroneko ran past ahead of them and sat down. "Nyaaaaaaa!"

"Aww! Look at the cute kitty!" Milly bent down and was about to pet it, but it ran off. "My big sister always said that black cats are bad luck. Do you think we'll have bad luck now?"

"We already have bad luck Milly. A black cat is not going to change it." Meryl said. Then an idea hit Meryl. "I have a idea where he is. That is if he hasn't left town yet. Milly, hurry up and follow me!" She ran off down a street.

Milly followed her short friend.

Vash came out of the store with a huge box of donuts. He opened it up and began to eat them.

"Vash! Stop right there!" Meryl yelled from behind him.

"H-how did you find me? You weren't suppose to find me! At least not for awhile…" Vash whined.

"We know you too well Vash. So you better let us come with you or you're going to pay for tricking us earlier." Meryl demanded.

"B-but you…I want to travel with Wolfwood for awhile." Vash whined.

"You're not going anywhere unless we are with you!" Meryl yelled back.

"I've had it! You're so mean! I'm out of here!" Vash began to cry comically. He threw down his box of donuts and began to run. But stopped after five feet, turned around grabbed the box of donuts and took off.

"Don't try and run Vash! We'll find you!" Meryl yelled.

Vash ran and ran and ran until he was out of the town. He then began to run toward the nearest town he could see…which was May City.

- -

****

So that was chapter one. This is going to be so much different than the original. I swear…Oh well. This will be a whole lot better though.

****

Please R&R!


	2. Ara the Insane?

****

I know some of the characters may seem out of character since I have now watched Trigun in a while. So I really do apologize about that.

I do not own Trigun. I do own Ara and Lan though. (Oh and as a side though, Lan is replacing Rio from the old fanfic. I first made Lan for a Fullmetal Alchemist rp, but I want him to be in this fanfic, cuz Lan is just an awesome, fun person. So yea. I just wanted to say that. )

Chapter Two: Ara the Insane?

Nicholas D. Wolfwood was walking around in May City. He was looking around for Vash, Milly and Meryl. Nick had been with the previous week, but decided to go off on his own for a little bit like he did every once in a while.

He had just driven in with a crazy girl who yelled at him almost the whole time there. He just wanted to find his friends and get the looking over with.

"Where the hell are those guys?" he asked to no one in particular. "I use to run into them all the time. Now I can't find them anywhere."

He continued on his way as people looked at him like he was crazy as he talked out loud.

Up ahead he heard a bunch of guns going off and lots of people yelling.

Wolfwood looked toward the commotion. He thought, and hoped, that since things like that tended to happen a lot around Vash, that he just might be the cause of this uproar. He began to run over to where all the clatter was coming from.

Ara Chikara looked like a normal nineteen year old girl. She had long black hair that went all the way down to her mid thighs, which she currently had up in a ponytail. Her eyes were a yellowish-brown color. She was about five feet three. She was currently wearing a black tank top shirt, a black skirt that went down to her knees, and black boots that had many buckles that went all the way up. She wore a brilliant black cape that blew beautifully in the air. Even her fingernails were painted black.

Ara kept looking around as she walked down a street in the City of May. It appeared like she was looking for someone.

Her search was interrupted when a man stepped in front of her and said, "Hey look! Isn't that Ara the Insane?" He said as he pointed to her.

Other people stopped what they were doing and looked at her. A few people gasped and ran inside to the nearest building. Those who stayed had greedy looks on their faces, probably because they were dreaming of cashing in the bounty that was on Ara the Insane's head. Many of these people began to slowly pull out their guns.

Ara began to walk around the guy who stepped in front of her.

"Hold it right there, girly." he pulled out his gun and pointed it at her. "You're not going anywhere."

Other people followed the first man's example and pulled and pointed their guns as well.

"H-hey! Why are you all pointing your guns at a girl like me for? I didn't do anything," she said nervously.

"You know damn well," the guy said. "You're Ara the Insane. So I'm going to kill you and get the bounty," he laughed.

"Oh, I see. Well, just so you know, it was I was this Ara the Insane, which I think I'm not, you would get more money if you turn me in alive." Ara said, with a small smirk on her face.

"Yea, I know. I'll just say that I caught you alive, but you fought and I had to kill you to save the town. Now say your prayers little miss, cuz you're about to leave this world." he grinned.

"For the last time, I am not this Ara the Insane. So if you kill me, you'll be murdering a innocent girl, you filthy murderer, do you want that on your conscience for the rest of your life?"

"But you have the same clothes Ara is rumored to be wearing." someone yelled from the crowd.

"So, perhaps this is the fashion statement of the year for people my age." Ara argued.

Someone in the crowd pointed a gun a feet away from Ara's feet and fired. "Stop arguing with the kid and just do what we're all here to do. We're wasting time."

"You people are really serious about killing me, huh? Hmm. I'm sorry to disappoint all of you today, but today I am not going to die." Ara quickly pulled out a small ball from a pocket in her cape and threw it at the ground.

Instantly the air was filled with a smoggy smoke. Everyone covered their eyes and began to cough.

Ara quickly out on her black sunglasses and navigated her way out of the smoke. When she was clear, she began to run as fast as she could.

As she ran, she heard gunfire from behind her. The sign that was next to her got shot. Splinters of wood flew everywhere.

"This isn't good. I thought the smoke bomb would give me more time. I didn't want to resort to this, but I think I might…" Ara pulled out a gadget out of her skirt pocket. It had a single purple button on it.

As she ran, she looked over her shoulder at the mob that was coming after her. _I wish I could run faster. Why do I have to eat sweet sugary food so much? Why must it taste so good? Food is my downfall!_

Ara was about to turn her head back to face the front when she bumped into something, rather, a someone. She looked up at the tall, dark haired guy she had just bumped into.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Ara snapped. She looked back over her shoulder and moaned in frustration. "I'm doomed."

"Are they after you?" he asked.

"Why aren't you observant." Ara said, trying to think what to do next. "They are after me. Why do you care?"

"Oh, I just thought they were after a friend of mine." he turned around and started heading the other way.

"You look familiar…have I seen you somewhere?" Ara asked.

Nick turned around. "No, I don't think you have."

"I'm pretty sure I have…HEY! I know now! You're Vash the Stampede's friend! Vash is like my ultimate role model. Do you think you can take me to him? Since Vash travels a lot, do you thin he has seen my cousin Yume Kasai?"

"I would, but I don't know where he is, I'm looking for him right now. And I don't know about your cousin." Nicholas said.

"Great, then I'll come with you and help you look." Ara said as she looked over her shoulder again, as the distance between her and the mob grew smaller and smaller.

"But-" he began.

"Look! I don't have enough time to discuss this. So will please just let me come with you so I can leave this city to live another day? THAT IS IF YOU DON'T MIND!" Ara yelled at him.

Nick jump at her sudden outburst.

"Fine. You're quite pushy." he said.

"Yes, I tend to be like that when I'm pissed off and especially when I HAVE A MOB OF ANGRY GIRL KILLING CRAZY MURDERERS AFTER ME!"

"Fine! I'll help you find Vash. Just stop yelling," he said. "You'll almost like that other girl…but worse…"

Ara decided to ignore that comment about being worse that some other girl and smiled. "Thank you. Now do you have a source of transportation, that would be most wonderful if we could hurry alone to get and get the hell out of here."

"Yea, sure, it's over here. Follow me." he began to hurry to where he parked his motorcycle.

Ara pulled out another ball. "This should slow them down a wee bit." She snickered as she threw it down at the ground. More smoke appeared all around.

"Hey, kid, we should go before your magic trick wears off." Nick said. He was several yards ahead of her.

"It's not magic, it's science." Ara said as she ran after him. "And I'm not a kid, I bet I'm older than you!"

"Whatever." Nick said.

"So are we almost there? The sooner I'm out of this town, the safer I'll feel." Ara yelled.

"Settle down, kid. We're almost there."

"I'm not a kid, you kid!" Ara yelled. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Are you ever quiet?"

"For your information, no, not really." Ara said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Nick turned down a small alley where his motorcycle was. "Here we are."

"This…is…yours?" Ara said, uncertainly. "Are you a safe driver on this thing? Many motor deaths are caused by these things, you know?"

"What? Are you scared of these?" he asked as he got on.

"Yes, just a tad…" she said.

"It'd be fine. Now get on before they get here."

"Fine." Ara reluctantly got on.

Nick started the engine and they were on their way to the exit of the city.

Ara saw the entrance of the city and sighed in relief. But as they were about to leave, the bike stopped in motion, almost as if someone froze time.

"What the hell?" Nick said. He turned off the bike and got off. "Why did it stop like that?"

Ara got off as well. "Beats me. I wonder what the problem is."

"The problems is me," a voice said off to the left of them.

They both looked toward the voice to see a guy with short black hair, dark blackish eyes said. He was wearing a black sleeveless t-shirt, blank pants and black boots that have buckles all the way up to the top. He had a chain necklace that has a small metal yellow duck hanging on it.

"W-who are you?" Ara asked.

"I'm your worse nightmare, little ducky." he grinned.

"You wish." Ara growled.

"Now, now. Is that a way to talk to your old best buddy?" he smirked. He took a few steps toward them.

"Do you know him?" Nick said as he looked from Ara to the new person.

"No, at least I don't think so. There are many parts of my life that are a hazy blur to me. So it is possible…" Ara said, looking down at the ground.

"Ahh! So that means you have forgotten all the fun we had." He moved closer to Ara so his face was only inches away from his. "Natsu told me that you lost parts of your memory, but I didn't believe him."

_Natsu? Why does that name sound so familiar to me? And why doesn't it feel awkward for him to be this close to me. When most strangers get this close to me, I push them away. What is going on? _Ara thought. "Who are you?"

"I heard you are suppose to let amnesiacs remember things on their own. But I will help you out. My name is Orion. Lan Orion. Remember anything?"

"No. I don't remember anything. And I have a feeling that I don't want to either." Ara snapped.

"After you left me, I didn't think I would ever see you again. I'm glad that my boss gave me this mission so I could see you one last time." he said. He leaned even closer. "I was sent her to kill you, little ducky."

"What? Who sent you?" Ara said.

"Na-ah. I'm not going to tell you that." Lan smiled.

Lan pulled out a hand knife and held it gently against her neck.

Nick pulled out his handgun and pointed it at Lan. "Get away from her."

"You know, I can take care of myself. You don't have to get involved." Ara snapped.

"Well, from my perspective, it looks like you need some help." Nicholas said.

"You're perspective is wrong. I can handle him on my own. Just watch." she looked at Lan and whispered in his ear: "I'm really sorry for what I'm about to do…" She then quickly brought up her knee and kicked him in the crouch.

Lan dropped the knife and grabbed at his wounded body part. He fell over in pain.

"And that is how I can take care of myself. Now, shall we leave before the mob comes and before my old new "friends" pain subsides?" Ara said.

Nick nodded, not sure what to say.

They both hoped on the bike. Nick tried to start it and it worked fine. He quickly drove out of the place.

Yume sighed as walked around through May City looking for her cousin. _Where could she be? Maybe it was just a rumor that she was here… where on where could she be?_

She heard some gunfire and ran to where it was coming from.

She saw a mob but didn't see whom they were running after. Yume ran after them, but had to stop when there was smoke everywhere. She managed to make her way over to an un-smoky street, where she coughed for a few minutes and then ran towards the way the mob was heading, just in a different street.

The street took her to the opening of the town. She saw a motorcycle bikeway off in the distance, but couldn't tell if Ara was on that bike or not.

"Hey, you're Yume the Chaotic, aren't you?" she heard someone ask.

Yume looked over at the guy who spoke. He was currently sitting on the ground.

He stood up.

"Oh it's you! You're the one who saved Ara during the October incident, aren't you?" Yume smiled.

"Yep. That was I. So I'm guessing I was right when I asked you if you were Yume the Chaotic, correct?"

"Yes. I'm sorry, but who are you?" Yume asked.

"I am Lan Orion. And I just spoke to your cousin if that is why you are in this town."

"What! So she was here? Where is she? Do you know? When did you talk to her?" Yume questioned.

"I talked to her just a few minutes ago. She was riding a motorcycle. She's probably heading to Zany Town. But you shouldn't go out there right now. A sand storm is coming. I'm sure you'll be able to catch up with her tomorrow." Lan smiled.

"Are you sure?" Yume asked. Not sure if she should try and go out there anyways. She looked at the desert and saw that Lan was right about the sand storm. Clouds of sand were already forming.

"Yes. No hurry and go find a hotel or something." Lan said.

"What about you? Won't you-" Yume looked back over at Lan, only to realize he was gone…

"I'll find her tomorrow. I should find a hotel." She looked at the desert before turning around back toward the city to find somewhere safe to go until the storm passed over.

- -

**So that is the redone version. Yay! Wasn't that great? I really liked that a whole lot more than my first version. Yes sir-ree. This one is a whole lot better. So I hope you all enjoyed it as well.**

Please R&R


End file.
